Time For a Party
by Jaei
Summary: Jan and Les celebrate their victory more personally than the rest. Wrote due to the serious lack of Jan/Les love online. M/M


Les entered the house with the swelled balloon of pride still alive in his chest: the finals had gone better than expected, the u-turn of fortune that had fallen on them since the disastrous spirit fingers episode a forgotten thing of the past. Jan and Les, good friends for all of high school, had been celebrating since noon, and a certain amount of alcohol had naturally been consumed in the mean time.

Jan followed Les inside. The girls had been ditched at the after party, Torrence busy being serenaded by her new boyfriend and Missy, naturally, drinking to the early hours. Les's house was silent, his parents having left for a romantic retreat after the final show.

"You want a shower before you crash for the night?" asked Les, eager to get to bed after the days festivities.

"Probably for the best, still got sweat on me from the show this morning! Man, my heads starting to throb a bit.."

Les laughed and headed to his bed, pulling his shoes and socks off whilst Jan disappeared into his en suite. Eventually the torrent of water was cut off.

"Mind if I come in to brush my teeth?" asked Les through the door. After no answer, Les pushed the door open and traipsed in, before freezing mid step. Jan was scouring his hair dry with the towel, devoid of any covering save the sheen of water clinging to his body.

"Err, sorry.. I'll leave you too it big man."

Jan laughed, "Hah, I don't mind. You know you're my GBFF and all right? We can do anything around each other."

Les snorted. "GBFF? As in gay best friend forever? I suppose it wouldn't be right if the high school boy was devoid of his token queer pal, eh."

Jan paused for a moment, before wrapping the towel around his waste and walking over to Les. "You know, what happened these past few weeks.. what we achieved. It got me thinking. Thinking that change is good.. being honest is the way forward." Jan bit his lip.

"I wanted to tell you first.. as my GBFF and all.."

Les's stomach swooned unexpectedly. "Are you coming out to me Jan? No way.. you spend way to much time accidentally slipping digits during lifts to speak fag."

"Hah, well not gay, no. Bisexual."

"Intriguing.." Les tried, unconvincingly he thought, to hide his growing excitement. The calming balloon began to inflate once more.

"We're both guys.. Guys have different rules to normal couples right?" He grinned, wrapping his fingers under the bottom of Les's shirt and lightly stroking the muscled stomach underneath.

"Plus we've been friends for a long time! We can do casual fucking can't we?"

Les's grin broke out into a full smile. "Yeah.. we could totally do that! I mean.. yeah, that sounds pretty cool."

Les smiled, his eyes soaking in the sight of Jan's ripped body in front of him. Taking a careful step forward, pulling his body into Jan, Les looked his best friend straight in the eye, staring into the colour and depth. Then slowly, he moved his head in close.. and kissed him on the mouth. A wave of emotions and, probably, hormones swept across Les's body, heading straight for his head and twitching cock.

Jan smiled back, before pushing Les out of the bathroom and into the adjoining bedroom. They locked mouths again, this time tongues grappling whilst hands roamed over each others bodies. They parted heads and inhaled deeply, recovering slightly from the rush and the intensity of the moment. Jan pulled away and lifted Les's shirt off him, exposing his amazingly muscled body. Jan whistled to himself.. he had obviously seen his friend nude a thousand times (at least from the waist up), but had never before thought he would be able to touch it.. taste it.

Moving close, he ran his tongue down Les's neck, drawing a sigh from the fellow cheerleader. Holding his waist, Jan ran his tongue down his collar to a hard nipple, before enveloping the bud in his mouth, sucking and tonguing. Les moaned in response, his cock aching to be out of his trousers. Meanwhile, Jan proceeded to bury himself on the other nipple, admiring the muscled large pecks they rested on. Les really did have the body of a Greek god.. he moved his kisses and nips down to Les's muscular stomach, running his tongue along the contours and ridges he found there before lapping at his navel and nuzzling in the trail of hair that lead so tantalizingly into the shorts below.

Les rolled his head in pleasure, clinging onto Jan's hair whilst Jan worshipped the muscle in front of him. Jan hooked his fingers around the waist of the shorts and the elastic of the boxers below, before coming up for air and staring into Les's eyes once more. They kissed deeply, Jan shoving his tongue into Les's mouth and swirling it inside the warm depths. Finally, Jan pulled away, before looking down and slowly lowering the shorts and boxers..

Les sighed as his erection sprang out, whilst Jan stared on in wonder. He knew Les sported a rather large bulge, but seeing the prize in person filled him with awe. It was long and thick, nearly nine inches and wide with veins running along from base to tip. Jan dropped to his knees, before taking the whole thing into his mouth: he wasn't one for tantalizing foreplay taking up too much time, and the intensity of his need to have Les was getting the better of him. Les cried out in surprise, whilst Jan sucked at the large head before moving down the rock hard shaft, all the while palming and playing with the large balls hanging below. Jan sucked and licked the cock as best he could, although it was far too long for him to get very much in his mouth. He pulled it out his mouth with a pop before pumping the shaft, taking Les's balls in his mouth and sucking happily.

Les tried his best to stay cool, although his knees started to shake out of the effort. He moaned and grunted whenever Jan took his cock in his mouth again, and twitched in pleasure whenever one of Jan's wandering hands moved up his six pack and tweaked a perk nipple.

Just when he felt he was about to climax, Jan pulled off and kissed Les on the lips, letting him taste the pre cum on his tongue. Jan grabbed Les's hands and lead them to his towel, smiling as Les pulled the towel off. Les let out a rattled breath, before kissing down Jan's toned body and admiring the sight below. Jan had a great cock as well: not as long as his own, but beautifully thick with a neat garden of trimmed hair above. Les licked along the entire length before taking the fat head in his mouth, loving how much it filled his mouth: it really was the thickest cock he had ever seen (although, he had only slept with one person and sucked off another in the school gym changing room). Jan sighed and ran his hands over his body whilst Les worked, head bobbing back and forth as he gave Jan his first blow job from a man.

"Fuck, that's it," Jan gasped as Les sucked particularly enthusiastically on the head of his cock, "Guys sure know how other guys like it eh."

Not being able to take any more, Jan pulled Les up with his hands on Les's cheeks and pressed their naked bodies together, erections pushing against each others muscled stomachs. Jan pulled away and smiled.. before pushing Les onto his back on the bed. Les fumbled on his bedside table before grabbing a bottle of lube that he had hidden behind his alarm clock.

"You wanna.. go all the way?" Les inquired, looking so hot staring up at Jan from the bed, his eyes filled with desire and excitement.

"Hell yeah" replied Jan, "let's do this properly" he grinned. Moving up the bed with his arms and gently putting his weight onto Les's body, he gave Les's nipples another quick lick and pumped his large cock a few more times. Meanwhile, Les squeezed out a blob of lube and rubbed it in his hands to warm it before slathering it on Jan's fat cock.

"Mmm, damn that's cold.. feels nice" laughed Jan, before pushing Les's muscular legs up and placing them on his shoulders. Les's now exposed toned ass faced Jan, who slicked two fingers and pushed them inside to loosen him the best he could. Les moaned as the fingers entered him, still not quite believing what was happening – and about to happen. "Oh fuck, put your cock in me please!" he moaned, eyes closed and biting his lip as the fingers worked inside him.

Jan laughed and smiled, before finally pulling his fingers out and placing the head of his cock at Les's ass.

"You ready?" he asked, holding onto Les's hips for support.

"Hell yeah buddy," Les replied, before yelling out loud as Jan began to push in. "Oh shit.. fuck!" Les squirmed as Jan pushed in inch after inch, his own cock pulsing rock hard with the feeling. Pain was the first thing he felt, the stinging to be expected with a cock as thick as Jan's. Jan kept pushing, slower but constant nevertheless. Meanwhile, Les continued to make the hottest noises as he was filled inside. "Fuck, uhh.. don't stop. Little further Jan!" He nearly yelled as Jan gave one final push, filling Les completely with his balls resting again his ass and stretching him to his limit.

"Fuck Les, that's one tight ass you have! I see why guys are always begging their girlfriends for anal now." Both teens panted with the heat, before Jan scooped Les's head in his hand and pulled them into a deep kiss as he began to thrust.

Les moaned with every thrust, gripping the sheets and scrunching his face as Jan pushed in and out of his tight heat. Slowly he began to relax, breathing slower and more deeply as Jan panted above him, eyes closed at the pleasure of Les's tightness around his thick cock. Jan pulled nearly the entire way out of Les before slamming back in, their muscles rippling together as beads of sweat began to form all over Les's beautiful body. Jan gripped Les's large arms as he continued to plow into him, faster and faster as his balls slapped against Les's butt in rhythm.

Jan cradled his head on Les's collar, gripping under his shoulders and pressing his face into the bed as he fucked Les as hard as he could, while occasionally capturing Les's mouth and roughly shoving his tongue inside. After a while he pulled out, Les whimpering from the sudden withdrawal. Jan pulled Les up and turned him around, pulling him onto his knees with his face against the wall and ass facing Jan's eager throbbing length. Jan quickly grabbed Les's ass and shoved his tongue inside Les before replacing it with his cock and pushing in, causing Les to yell in pleasure.

"Fuck! Shit, fuck me hard Jan I wanna cum harder than I ever have in my life."

Jan grinned and licked Les's back before kneeling up straight, grabbing Les's hips and plowing into him as fast as he could. Sweat ran down his chest and he breathed heavier and heavier at the sound of Les's moans and grunts, while Les's cock bounced up and down with each thrust. Finally, Jan could take no more.

"Shit Les I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum… inside" Les barely made out between gasps of air, before moaning deeply at Jan's continual thrusts. Jan gave a few more thrusts before nearly screaming as he came, hot ropes of cum filling Les. Les moaned at the pulsing of Jan's cock inside of him, feeling him empty his large balls inside him. Eventually, Jan slowed until he collapsed on Les, his cock slowly losing hardness still inside Les's tight heat. Finally, Jan pulled out with a pop, Les moaning at the loss. Jan lay on Les's back panting heavily for a moment, before raggedly getting up and flipping Les over.

"We ain't done yet!" he smiled, nipping Les on the lips before pumping his huge cock and taking the head into his mouth. It didn't take long to send him over the edge, Les shooting into Jan's mouth as he thrust into the warm heat. Jan collapsed next to Les, throwing an arm over Les's sweaty chest and wrapping a leg in between Les's own.

"I think we need to make a regular thing of this, don't you?" joked Jan, while Les gave an exhausted laugh.

"You got that right.. here I was thinking I was the only gay on the cheerleading squad all this time!" He grinned at the thought of being pounded by Jan on a regular basis from now on.

"Don't be silly.. there's no such thing as a straight male cheerleader." They both chuckled. "You know… I think I'll be ready for round two quicker then I first thought. How about now?"


End file.
